The Little Mermaid Vocaloid
by Potato-chan99
Summary: The Little Mermaid, Vocaloid. Luka X Len.


**Luka's POV**  
I swam in the clear, crystal waters of the Tetoris Sea. It was beautiful, with rainbow corals flashing and small fish swimming here and there. My home, a huge cave big enough for a thousand people to live in, only consisted of myself and my two sisters; an older one and a younger one. The reason for such a big cave was because my father was the king of the Tetoris Sea, and had bought a big land for us to stay in. Sometimes it got a little lonely, but it was okay.  
As I got home, I knocked at the wooden cave door. "It's me." I said loudly, and my little sister, Rin, opened the door. She was a short, young, fourteen year old, with cerulean blue eyes like mine and long blonde hair that went down to her back with a single pink starfish wedged in her bangs. We all had long hair.  
"Luka-nee! You're ho-o-ome!" sang Rin energetically.  
I sighed. "Yes, I am, Rin." I stepped inside my home, taking in the smells of rice balls and sashimi.  
Our home has a ocean-y feel to it, with seashells hung up all over and starfish stuck to every surface. Seaweed in pots waved like streamers all around. Stepping into my kitchen, I saw my other sister, Meiko. She was nineteen and had dark brown eyes like my dad. She had long brown hair that was tied up for cooking with a seashell clip, and was curvy and mature and very pretty.  
Looking at me, she said, "Well, would ya look at that. You're finally home." and stirred the udon noodles a few more times. "We're having udon, rice balls and sashimi. Wash your hands and help Rin get the table ready. "  
"Alright." I said. But before I even turned around, Meiko stopped me.  
"Luka, were you on the surface..?" she said abruptly. I lowered my eyes.  
"Yes, I was. Sorry." I whispered, and Meiko sighed.  
"Try not to make this a habit, you understand? I won't keep my mouth shut for any longer if you do." she said, and went back to chopping vegetables.  
"Yes m'am." I said, and hurried to the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I thought about the surface of the Tetoris Sea. It was so unnatural, the human world... but I wanted to discover it as much as I could. If the King saw anyone going up to the surface, they would be severely punished; but I couldn't help it. Every day while the King saw his subjects for any trouble I sneaked up to the surface. There, I hid behind the nearest rock and watched everything they did outside. It was fascinating, how they planted trees and ate food in petite little patios.  
I sat at the dining room, because Rin (being the energetic girl that she was) had already set up the table in the time it took to wash my hands. I must have daydreamed...  
I served my self a heaping pile of sashimi because it was my favorite food. We got all our food usually from the sea, like fish and seaweed, but sometimes the Witch Teto, who we named the sea after, would get us food from the human world. The Witch Teto was crazy, with two bouncy,pink twin drills adorning each side of her head. Sometimes she would transform into a human and go up to the surface to buy human food for us to eat. That's usually how we got rice and noodles.  
"Awright! Udon!" Rin said excitedly, and took a heaping spoon.  
Meiko tutted, and said, "You both know better. We have to say grace, remember?" Rin sighed, but we all said about what we were thankful for and how god's grace had been enough for us mermaids to survive. Then we were about to dig in, but I remembered something.  
"Wait, don't eat yet!" I cried, and ran to my room. Grabbing the picture on my bed, I ran back. "Rin, you forgot." I panted, and set the picture in the middle of the table.  
The picture was of a blonde lady with cerulean blue eyes exactly the ones me and Rin had. She smiled a perfect smile; her body was a perfect body; and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Rin carried the very same traits, but in a different way. While this lady looked classy and beautiful, Rin looked messy and energetic. Rin's hair wasn't exactly straight like this woman's was; hers was flabby and stuck out. But it was still cute.  
Rin was the only person who carried all of mother's traits. Meiko carried all my fathers traits; high cheekbones, brown eyes, brown hair. I carried a mixture. I had cerulean eyes and my mother's nose, but I also had high cheekbones. Pink hair was my only difference, but that was only because my grandmother, Miki, had dark red hair that grew lighter at each generation, making mine pink. I liked it that way.  
At dinner, Meiko stroked the picture lovingly. "Mother Lily...I can't believe we forgot..." Rin looked apologetic, so I hugged her and we took turns kissing the picture. Our mother had died four years ago, when Rin was ten, so we all remember her. She was fair, light-hearted, and kind.  
"Come on, let's eat." I said, and dug into my sashimi. Taking the first bite, I enjoyed the firmness, then gulped down the rest. I love fish...  
After dinner, I tried decoding another part of my book. I had found it washed on the shore, and hid it, and every night I tried to decode the words in it, useless attempts. Later, I got so frustrated that I just fell asleep.  
In my dream I saw the Witch Teto.  
"Luka." she said in her high-pitched voice, "What will you give me?"  
I woke up sweating, and ran to the kitchen. Meiko was making breakfast. "Good, you're awake. Help me out."  
After breakfast, Meiko had forced outside to pick up some berries for this afternoon's snack. I picked a few, and saw that Rin's basket was already full. She always had some kind of energy.  
"Hey Rin, can you get some berries for me? I'm going to meet daddy." I lied.  
"Sure, Luka-nee!" She exclaimed, and got back to work.  
At my father's palace, I took the secret entrance that led me to the other side of his headquarters, where no one found me. Swimming upwards, I grabbed on to the hook attached to the dock ahead of me and pulled. Soaring upwards I finally got to the surface, surprised. Usually it was sunny, but today there was a thunderstorm. A ship ahead looked like it was going to breakdown, and it did when another thunderbolt hit the ship. A hundred people drowned, and I rushed to save as many as I could.  
Unfortunately, I only saved one, because they were too spread apart, and for that matter, heavy. Holding the human to my chest, I swam to shore, and placed him on the sand. He looked unconscious, so I pushed on his chest. He spit out water and choked, but didn't wake up. I rubbed him on his back and chest and tried various other ways of making him wake up, but they all failed. Panicking, I decided to sing him a song.  
"Tatoe awa ni, narou, tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa"  
Right then and there, I stared at his face. He had blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.  
He reminded me of my mother.  
I gasped and saw that a girl was coming up to him. Jumping towards the nearest boulder, I spied on the boy and girl. The girl looked at him in horror and yelled for help, and then I knew everything would be alright. Jumping in to the sea, I swam as quickly as I could to my home. As I swam inside, Meiko and Rin were eating berries.  
"Where were you, sis?" Rin asked.  
"Erm, just looking outside." I said hastily. Meiko eyed me suspiciously.  
"Oh, okay. Next time can I come with you?" Rin asked, jumping up. For a second, I was scared that Meiko had told Rin that I went to the surface every day without father knowing. Rin was very loyal to father, so if she knew she would definitely break down.  
That night, as I went to sleep, I was so distracted by what had happened that I didn't even try to decode my book. I kept on thinking about the boy. He looked so beautiful, even when he was unconscious and drenched. I wondered how he was now, probably well and awake, with that girl taking care of him. What if he wasn't? A cold shiver ran up my spine. I needed to find out myself. But how? Suddenly I got an idea, and with that in my head, I eased myself to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning, earlier than Meiko and Rin. After a quick breakfast that consisted of one riceball, I swam towards the west part of the sea, arriving at a small cave with weird plants hung up and in pots. A ridiculous looking sign was attached to the door that said , 'WITCH TETO. PLEASE BEWARE OF MAN-EATING PLANTS.' Cringing, I knocked at the door politely.  
"Who is-s-s-s-s it?" the witch said in her high-pitched voice.  
"Um, it's me, Luka Megurine, second daughter of the King. Please let me in."  
The witch opened the door and said, " No ne-e-ed to be so forma-al. Come in."  
Teto wore a black cloak that hid her fin-feet which allowed her to swim and walk. She also wore black glasses, and she must have cast a spell or something on herself, because even though she was over a thousand years old, she looked fifteen. Her dark pink twin drills were bouncing all over the place, and her pinkish eyes hid behind her glasses, mysterious and brooding.  
"Wha-a-at can I do-o for you today, pri-i-incess?" she held out her words.  
"I need to ask you a favor." I said, sitting down in a chair at her house.  
"Will you give me a potion to make me become human? " i said softly. the witch looked confused.  
"But why?" she questioned, so I told her the story of the boy and how he looked like my mother.  
"Mmmm. I see." She said, and in the end she agreed.  
"I wi-i-ill give it to yo-o-ou, but on one condition. Yo-o-ou must give me something in retu-u-urn. She studied me closely. "That pendant." she said, pointing to my neck.  
The necklace was a gift from my mother. It was bright blue, and it matched my eyes, and this might seem crazy, but sometimes I would stare at it for a long time, and my mothers face would appear. If I talked to it, she would listen. It was the only belonging I had from my mother.  
"No!" I cried, and grabbed my necklace.  
Teto turned around, and was about to disappear, but then I said, "Wait." I carefully took off my pendant and gave it to her. Teto smiled.  
"Good girl." she said, and crushed the pendant. When she opened her hand, there was a purple potion. It was a small glass bottle, which was sealed by a cork. Purple smoke surrounded it.  
"But careful. If yo-o-ou take the po-otion, you can never turn into a mermaid again." she warned. This made me scared. I would never be able to see my sisters again? But then again, turning into a human would be wonderful. I could see the sea from a humans point of view, eat at those cute little patios, and best of all, see the boy. Thinking these thoughts, I swallowed the potion.  
It tasted horrible, like liquid sand. It was rough on my tongue and sent pain through my body. Oh, hell, the pain. I curled up in a ball, trying to push my throbbing stomach. It wasn't just my stomach, actually. My entire body ached.  
Then I heard the witch.  
"Goodbye, my dear." she said tearfully, and the pain began to get worse, only this time on my mermaid tail. Suddenly, a purple wind pulled me away from the Tetoris Sea and began pushing me up. My pain still didn't go away, though. I closed my eyes and collapsed, right into the wind. The wind gently supported me as I fainted of pain.  
And then, everything was sunny. I opened my eyelids to bright sun, familiar because of all the times that I had come up. Normal mer-people would have been blinded, but I had gotten used to it. Sighing, I noticed something felt weird. Looking down, I saw that I had feet! They were beautiful, at least to me, five pearly toes on each one. But they ached and felt awful, and there were blisters all over them, making them look worn out. I still loved them; they were my key to looking human.  
I realized that I was completely naked. Looking around for something that could cover me up, I noticed a torn up, dirty rag that had probably been abandoned a long time ago. It wasn't my first choice, but it was something, so I tied it around my chest and waist and tried to get up with the support of the rock.  
Trying was hard. On my first try, I stood up, but collapsed because of the searing pain in my thigh. Crawling would have to do, but that was even harder because my knees had to drag my feet and that took a long time. Lying down, the pain in my legs subsided, and I sighed. I was sweating and my face was flushed a deep red because of the heat. I was not used to land. Completely hopeless, I was about to give up, but suddenly a human came to view. Squinting my eyes, I saw that it was the boy.  
Blushing, I tried to hide myself and my hideous clothing, but I couldn't move so I just lay there, still. The boy was probably out on a stroll, so when he saw me, he ran to my aid.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. What a beautiful voice he had. Soft, kind, and lovely.  
"Umm.." I whispered. Pushing my arms behind me, I was able to sit up. He grabbed my arms and tried pulling me up, but I couldn't stand.  
"Oh, you can't stand, can you?" he asked, eying my blistered legs with his delicate blue eyes. Carefully, he put his warm hand around my waist put my arm around his shoulder, which made me blush even harder. He steadied me and lifted me up, and gently he helped me walk to the castle. My legs hurt, but I was so numb with embarrassment that I didn't even notice. All the way he talked.  
"Why are your feet so blistered? Why are you wearing those rags? I guess you're a servant that has been abandoned, huh?" he asked. I nodded, even though I didn't really understand. Finally we arrived at his home. It was a beautiful palace, with statues and paintings everywhere. There must have been at least three dozen rooms.  
A white haired lady with beautiful ruby eyes stood in the doorway, and the boy said to her, "Haku, ask Gumi to get this girl cleaned up. Put her in some nice clothes, too." The lady nodded, and took me to a pink room where a bored green-haired girl sat. She wore black clothes with cute white cuffs and a little black hat.  
"This is Maid Gumi. She will clean you up." the lady said in a low voice, and went to talk with Gumi. I looked around the pink room and saw it was connected to many rooms.  
After the lady left, Gumi talked to me.  
"So, what's your name?" she asked in a girlish voice.  
"Luka." I said quietly.  
"Alright, Luka. Come on, lets go to the bath. " I learned that a bath was a big tub with water where you clean yourself. Gumi was a talker, so during my bath she talked about her family and the Prince. When I asked who the prince was, she pointed to a picture in the bathroom. It was the boy.  
"That's Prince Len. He was gone on an expedition and was returning back home, but a mysterious storm ruined his ship and killed everyone except him. It was a mystery, though, of how he survived...Haku found him unconscious on the shore, right over there." she told me as she pointed outside, near the patio. I nodded and got back to bathing myself, but I was surprised that the boy was the prince.  
Gumi did a lot for me. She put makeup on me, massaged me, shampooed my hair, curled and dried my hair, put rose petals in my bath, put lotion on my legs, painted my nails turquoise, and helped me put on my dress. It actually took a long time to pick out my dress.  
"So, which one do you want to wear?" she had asked, opening a huge wardrobe. A million lacy and fluffy dress were stuffed in there. Gumi took out a few and told me that they might fit me. The ones that she had taken out were two fluffy dress and one lacy one, but I couldn't decide.I needed something simple and comfortable. After a long search, I finally found a plain white dress which I liked, so I wore it, and it fit perfectly.  
Gumi helped me up and together we walked to the dining room for lunch. Suddenly, a blonde woman rushed past us. She had a single bun tied to the right side of her head, and wore a blue dress with white cuffs. She looked exactly like Prince Len, except for a sharper nose, and her stunning brown eyes. Len must have gotten his eyes from his dad.  
"That's Akita Neru, founder of the Neru and Kagamine family. She's Prince Len's mother. You must address her by Neru-sama, understand?" Gumi whispered.  
"Yes, but why does she have that weird bun on the side of her head?" I asked softly.  
"Well, you should be grateful, because when Len was little, she used to have a ridiculous full ponytail, not just a bun. Now she thinks she's too old for it, so she's tied it in a bun. " Gumi whispered back, and we both giggled.  
Finally, we reached the dining room. It was beautiful, with brown crystal chandeliers hung up everywhere, and portraits of Prince Len on every wall. There were about a hundred people. Then I saw that everyone was taking a seat, so I hurried and tried to get into one also. Prince Len entered the room, then chose the seat next to mine, leaning towards me.  
"You look gorgeous. Gumi cleaned you up pretty well, didn't she?" he asked, grinning as I flushed a deep red.  
"Err..yes, she did." I said as quietly as I could.  
"Oh, by the way, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Prince Len, but just call me Len, 'kay?" he told me. "What's your name?"  
"Luka. Luka Megurine."  
"Aah. Pretty. So, where did you come from? Are you a slave?"  
I had no idea what a slave was, so I just nodded. Len looked at me pitifully, then patted my back.  
"No wonder you can't walk. They treated you pretty badly, huh?"  
Once again, I nodded. Len was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud "CLANG!" noise. We all looked at Neru-sama, who was sitting at the head of the table, tapping her fork on her glass goblet.  
"Today is a very special day, as we have a visitor." she began. "What is your name, girl?" she said, directing her gaze at me. Luckily, Len was kind enough to say it for me, as I was a quiet person.  
"Luka Megurine." he said loudly, and I found a hundred pairs of eyes stare at me.  
"Alright, then, a toast to Megurine-san!" Neru-sama said crisply, her voice echoing the room. Simultaneously, everyone picked up their glasses and jolted them forward. I hastily tried doing the same. Then, a bunch of people in black suits came forward with silver platters.  
"Those are waiters." Len whispered. "They bring you food." A waiter came up to Len and I and served us a huge chunk of ...something. It was brownish in color and smelled good.  
"Brisket, your highness." The waiter said curtly, and walked back.  
"Umm..Prin- I mean, Len, what is brisket made of?" I said tentatively.  
Len replied smoothly. "Just beef and sauce. It tastes good, try it."


End file.
